Shall We Play A Game?
by PurpleBandit3000
Summary: Someone is picking off the contestants one by one, and it's up to them to figure out who the killer is before it's too late... (Oneshot, Rated T for death.)


Total Drama © Fresh TV Inc. & Teletoon

* * *

In honor of the Saint Valentine's Day massacre, I present to you a horror story.

This is also my thirteenth story on this site. Coincidence? I think not!

If you want more fun, play along with the rest. Can _you_ figure out who the culprit is?

* * *

 **Shall We Play A Game? - A Murder Mystery Fic**

* * *

 _ **Night One**_

* * *

The wind howls in the night.

A door creaks open.

A scream is quickly muffled.

Sounds of a struggle.

Then, all is quiet.

Silence.

* * *

 _ **Day One**_

* * *

The mood seemed quite chipper in the small town of Wawanakwa. The day started like any other day. The bees were buzzing, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly, and cool breeze went through the town. There was just one thing out of place: a body.

More specifically, a dead body.

The members of the town had all gathered in a circle. They could only look on in shock. The whole town had gone silent.

"Who is that?" Jo asked after a long while.

"It looks like Ezekiel." Heather said, recognizing the boy's toque.

Some people went to get a closer look, while others found the sight too appalling.

"Yep. It's him, alright." Duncan said. "From the looks of it, he's been stabbed repeatedly with a knife."

"Are you sure it wasn't zombies?" Shawn asked.

"Wow. Ezekiel is the first one to go?" Heather asked. "I never would've guessed."

"That's impossible." Harold said. "Nothing bad ever happens in Wawanakwa! I mean, the probability of something like this happening is close to zero."

"Well, news flash, Harold, it's happened." Said Heather.

"Well... at least things aren't boring around here anymore." Izzy said, trying to be positive.

The others didn't share her enthusiasm.

"I don't think we'll ever know who did this." Courtney said worriedly.

The people became fidgety until Geoff spoke up.

"Now, now. I think everybody should just calm down." Geoff said. "Weird stuff has happened here all the time. I say we sweep this under the rug, go home, and get a good night's sleep."

"Yeah. I'll keep watch tonight in case anything happens." Eva said.

There were some mumbles and protests, but eventually, everyone agreed.

Nothing noteworthy happened for the rest of the day, and the townspeople went to their homes to sleep.

* * *

 _Dead: Ezekiel_

* * *

 _ **Night Two**_

* * *

'Twas the second night of the week,

And all through the land,

Not a creature was stirring,

Until midnight was at hand.

A figure got up and snuck out of their house holding a pocket knife. The knife glistened in the moonlight and had not a spot of blood on it from the battle the night before.

They were the deadly killer that had sent Ezekiel to his grave in the previous night, and they planned to do the same to all the other town members. The culprit didn't bother to wear a mask. After all, their face would be the last thing the victim saw before being impaled with a knife.

It was time for the killer to choose their second victim, and they knew exactly who their target was. She would be a tough one to bring down, but if left alive, she could ruin everything.

There was some grunting and struggle, which was to be expected. What made the kills fun was that the victim never saw them coming. They thought it would be someone else. The killer covered the girl's mouth to muffle her screams.

The girl tried to fight back but to no avail. She was unarmed, after all. Eventually, she just admitted defeat, sinking to the ground as the killer stabbed them repeatedly.

So she was left for dead, suffocating and choking on their own blood.

Happy at a job well done, the criminal slept peacefully.

* * *

 _ **Day Two**_

* * *

The town was greeted with unpleasant news as another member was lying on the ground.

"Please tell me that's not Eva." Geoff said.

"That's Eva." Cody said.

"I just told you not to tell me that!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Someone murdered her, too. She has the same knife wounds as Ezekiel." Duncan said. "It's a clear case of homicide."

"There's a note here." Harold said. "It says 'Try keeping watch now'."

"So, Eva dies right after Ezekiel. I think there's a pattern here." Courtney said.

"Eva's the second to go, huh? Who's next? Noah?" Duncan asked.

"I'm not the only one that's freaked out about this, am I?" Tyler asked.

"We're all freaked out, but freaking out won't help us right now." Geoff said.

"You know what this means, right?" Jo asked. "There's a killer on the loose and he's coming for us!"

"How can you be so sure it's not a girl?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. The way things are, everyone in this town's a suspect." Courtney said.

The townies all looked at each other suspiciously, eyeing each other with mistrust.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, Noah?" Heather asked after a bit.

"What?" The lanky boy asked, alarmed.

"I think Noah did it." Heather said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said the bookworm. "Quite frankly, I find the accusations against me to be insulting. Even if I _did_ kill her, and I deny that I did although there's no proof _regardless_ , I would have no reason to continue doing so. I mean, look at me. I'm a weakling. Do I look like a mass murderer?"

"It's the ones that put on a nice facade that you've got to watch out for." Duncan said.

"It could be anyone of us." Cody said. "It could be you. It could be me. It could even be-"

"Is it you?" Geoff asked.

"What? No!" Cody exclaimed.

"I see dead people, and they think Cody did it." Izzy said.

"No, I didn't!" Cody protested. "Look, yesterday, I decided to snoop around. I was on the lookout and I saw Noah sneak into Lindsay's house at night."

"So, Noah is the killer then!" Heather said. "I told you guys!"

"Are you dumb?" Jo asked. "Lindsay's not dead, so Noah can't be the killer."

"What were you doing at Lindsay's house then?" Heather asked.

"Why do you care?" Noah asked. "It's none of your gosh darn business!"

"Hm." Heather said. "A lot of you guys are hiding something or another. I'm getting to the bottom of this."

Nothing noteworthy happened for the rest of the day, and the townspeople went to their homes to sleep.

* * *

 _Dead: Ezekiel, Eva_

* * *

 _ **Night Three**_

* * *

The killer quickly went home and closed the door. Tonight, they knew _exactly_ whom to go after. How to kill them? There were so many ways. Either way, they would die.

"Someone's gonna be mad in the afterlife." The killer muttered.

The killer caught the next target hiding in a bush, and the person didn't suspect a thing. This would-be victim didn't resist as much as Eva, and a slit across the waist and a stab in the stomach were enough to eliminate them.

What caught the slaughterer by surprise was another body. The killer froze, thinking they had been spotted. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that this body had also been drained of life. Could there have been two killers?

All things considered, things had gone better than expected. As for the other death, the killer didn't care. To them, It just meant that they were one step closer in their quest to destroy the town.

* * *

 _ **Day Three**_

* * *

"Loose lips sink ships." Duncan said, reading the note in Cody's pocket.

It was covered in blood just like the rest of the geek.

"So, the killer got Cody, but what about Tyler? Why is _he_ dead?" Geoff asked.

"Sorry. I was just so paranoid." Jo said.

" _You_ did this?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. I did." Jo said. "I heard him enter and assumed he was the killer."

"I see." Shawn said.

He then turned to Duncan and silently told him something. Duncan also said something back.

"What exactly are you two whispering about?" Courtney asked.

"Mind your own beeswax." Duncan said.

"It really shocks me that some people around here have murderous tendencies." Harold said.

"I can't take much more of this. I say we move." Lindsay said. "Can't we just, like… leave?"

"No dice." Geoff said. "The killer's just gonna keep following us. We have to stay and find out who's causing all this mayhem."

"Do we have any leads?" Noah asked. "Maybe those death notes can give us some clues."

"As Mayor of this town, I say it's too quick to judge." Harold said. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"Oh. That's what some of the dead say too." Izzy said.

"Sir, more people will be killed!" Heather exclaimed. "Besides, it's clearly Noah."

"The dead don't think so." Izzy said.

"Enough. Without sufficient evidence, we don't know who did this." Harold said.

"I wish we had a Doctor in this town." Heather muttered.

Nothing noteworthy happened for the rest of the day, and the townspeople went to their homes to sleep.

* * *

 _Dead: Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler, Cody_

* * *

 _ **Night Four**_

* * *

The killer was quite happy at having stayed undetected for so long. They had just barely managed to escape, but that was enough. While the ruthless assassin was wondering how to dispose of the next target, the door to the house opened. Suddenly unsure of how to respond, they hid within a cabinet.

Whatever plans the vile fiend had had now changed. This intruder would have to be removed. That was the priority.

The killing menace heard footsteps. As soon as the figure went past them, they jabbed the knife into the intruder's backside.

"Dead as a doornail." The killer said, smirking to themselves.

There wasn't enough time to write a note this time. The murderer hurriedly dragged the body outside.

*BANG!*

That's when a shot rang out from another house.

The killer quickly ran inside, took a bath and came out to join the others.

* * *

 _ **Day Four**_

* * *

"So… it's the two blondes." Noah said. "They've won today's round of 'You've Been Slayed'!"

The boy motioned to Jo and Lindsay, now both dead.

"Okay. This has gone on for far too long. Now two people are dying every night instead of one!" Heather exclaimed.

"I knew Jo was bluffing when she said she killed Tyler." Duncan said.

The blonde had a bullet between her eyes.

"So… she was the killer?" Courtney asked.

"No. The killer's still here. I can sense it." Geoff said. "I think if everyone follows my lead, this madness will end."

"Oh, and just why should we trust you?" Heather asked.

"Do we have any leads?" Geoff asked.

"I have news from the dead!" Izzy exclaimed.

"That's great." Geoff said. "Do we have any _real_ leads?"

"You're sure talking a lot, Geoff." Courtney said. "How do we know you're squeaky clean? What exactly is _your_ role in this mess?"

"I bet you would like to know, wouldn't you?" Geoff said. "Planning on coming after me next?"

"I- that's- I have no idea what you're talking about." Courtney stammered.

"You seem to be pointing your fingers a lot, Geoff." Izzy said.

"Vote for Courtney!" Noah shouted.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Zolkoff guy that was supposed to be in charge of the noose?" Geoff asked.

"He left, remember?" Heather said.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, all in favor of lynching Courtney, say 'aye'!" Geoff said.

There was a resounding response as the people were more than willing to get the brunette onto the stands.

"Are you guys stupid? Now you're killing one of your own. You're helping the killer now?" Courtney wailed.

"No!" Harold said.

"Dude, I swear she's the killer." Geoff said.

"How sure?"

"Um… well… pretty sure. I mean, it's worth a shot, right?" Geoff asked.

"We can't risk another wrong death." Harold said.

"You want to let a suspect go?"

"Better than hanging an innocent person." Harold said. "I want cold hard facts, not intuition. Let's wait it out until we have more information."

"Thank you, Harold." Said Courtney. " I swear to you guys that it's Duncan. His face has 'killer' written all over it."

"Oh, we'll find out soon enough." Duncan said.

Nothing noteworthy happened for the rest of the day, and the townspeople went to their homes to sleep.

* * *

 _Dead: Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler, Cody, Lindsay, Jo_

* * *

 _ **Night Five**_

* * *

When the town went to sleep, you could hear the sound of something devious and something quite mysterious lurking in the dark.

"You made a big mistake, and now it's time to pay." The killer said.

"What are you talking about?" The other person asked.

"I want to thank you for your generosity with this." The killer said.

They brandished a knife and sliced at the other person's throat.

"Sweet dreams." The killer muttered, heading off to bed.

* * *

 _ **Day Five**_

* * *

"Help! Help! The Mayor is dead!" Shawn exclaimed.

He was holding Harold's dead body in his hands.

"Either that, or he's really sleepy and red." Noah said, chuckling to himself.

"... I'm sorry. That was extremely innappropriate." He said after a while.

"Die, nerd, die." Heather said, reading the note.

"Yup. Just as I suspected. It's Noah." The ravenhair said.

However, the rest of the town had their eyes on someone else.

"Great." Duncan said. "Just yesterday someone accuses me and now I'm up for trial?"

"You killed the Mayor! Everyone knows how big you two were feuding." Courtney said.

"I was framed. Someone set me up. It wasn't me!" Duncan said. "It was Noah!"

"Why would I kill off my fellow nerdy brethren?" Noah asked.

"I knew you were bad, but I never thought you would stoop this low." Geoff said. "I thought we were friends."

The vote was resounding as everyone but Heather voted 'Guilty'.

"Any last words?" Noah asked as a noose was placed around Duncan's neck.

"Yeah. I hate you guys." Duncan said.

A quick drop and a sudden stop later, it was all over. The delinquent was dead.

"I sure hope it was him." Courtney muttered.

"I keep telling you it's Noah." Heather said.

Nothing noteworthy happened for the rest of the day, and the townspeople went to their homes to sleep.

* * *

 _Dead: Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler, Cody, Lindsay, Jo, Harold, Duncan_

* * *

 _ **Night Six**_

* * *

Courtney was wrong as it turned out that the killer was still alive and well. They moved in on the next target, which was more like prey now.

It was dead frosty out with the serial killer. One more stab and no one would be left to turn them in and it would be on to the next house to attack.

Attack they did. It didn't prove that difficult.

In the victim's dying moments, a look of bewilderment was on his face. His eyes flashed as he realized something.

"It's you. I should've known!" He exclaimed.

"Yes." The killer sneered.

"You won't get away with this." The victim said.

"That's where you're wrong because I already have."

"Wow. How cliche." The boy deadpanned.

Those were the last words that left his mouth as the killer dug their knife even deeper.

Blood splattered everywhere as the victim fell to the ground.

Noah was dead.

* * *

 _ **Day Six**_

* * *

"I can't believe these killings have been going on for almost a week now." Geoff said.

"If we don't catch the killer soon, we'll all be dead meat." Said Courtney.

"If we look back all the way to the beginning and see who accused whom, we'll have the answer." Courtney said. "One person has been blaming Noah from the beginning. That can only mean that the killer is-"

"You." Shawn said.

"Huh?" The brunette asked.

"Wait… I don't think it's her." Heather said.

"Really? The dead guys sure seem to think so." Izzy said.

"It all makes sense now. Everything that's happened since the first death, You're the killer." Geoff said.

"I can't be! No way." Courtney said.

"Vote her up to the stand." Geoff said.

"Um… well… but, Harold even supported me, remember? I'm innocent!"

"That was then. This is now." Shawn said.

"Wait. It was me. I concede." Heather said.

"Oh, my God! You killed almost everyone!" Geoff said, ignoring her.

"I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!"

"You're psycho!" Izzy said. "This is coming from _me_."

Geoff, Izzy, and Shawn all voted for Courtney to get lynched.

"So, Miss Courtney, any final words before you die?" Geoff asked.

"Ugh… I regret nothing." Courtney said.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

The words 'TOWN WINS' flashed across the screen.

"Damn it. I was so close, too." Courtney typed. "Well… GG, I guess."

"GG" Cody typed.

"Wait. What does GG mean again?" Lindsay asked.

"Good game." Harold said.

"Anyone up for another round?" Asked Duncan.

"Sure." Typed Tyler. "Why the heck not?"

"I'm game." Heather wrote. "I just hope I get a good role this time."

"Yeah. 'Town of Salem' sure is fun, eh." Ezekiel stated.

* * *

So, how was _that_ for a twist? Did you see it coming? The title might have tipped you off.

If you don't know Town of Salem, you should totally play it. It's one of my favorite games. This totally isn't sponsored content, by the way.

* * *

 **Roles (In order of death):**

 _Ezekiel - Investigator (Killed by SK N1)_

 _Eva - Bodyguard (Killed by SK N2)_

 _Tyler - Lookout (Killed by Vet N3)_

 _Cody - Lookout (Killed by SK N3)_

 _Lindsay - Escort (Killed by SK N4)_

 _Jo - Jester (Shot by Vigi N4)_

 _Harold - Mayor (Killed by SK N5)_

 _Duncan - Vigilante (Lynched D6)_

 _Noah - Investigator (Killed by SK N6)_

 _Courtney - Serial Killer (Lynched D7)_

 _Izzy - Medium_

 _Shawn - Veteran_

 _Heather - Executioner turned Jester (Noah was target)_

 _Geoff - Sheriff_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated, but not required. This is a one-shot, so there won't be any more chapters. Don't expect any more updates.

Well, that's about all I have to say, so, I guess this is...

 **THE END**


End file.
